User blog:CEDJunior/Nicole (Hailey Dean Mystery)
Nicole (Sarah Grey) is the hidden main villainess from the 2018 Hallmark film, Hailey Dean Mystery: A Marriage Made for Murder, the fifth film of the Hailey Dean Mystery series'' (airdate June 10, 2018). Backstory Nicole was introduced as a patient of main protagonist Hailey Dean, but her backstory revealed that when she was 12 years of age, her brother, Curtis, was in married to a woman named Tina. The couple later broke up, and following the split, Curtis passed away due to a heart condition. Despite her brother's poor health being the cause of his death, Nicole blamed Tina under the delusional belief that she killed Curtis when she broke up with him. Nicole swore revenge on Tina, with her vendetta involving stalking Tina to Portland. It was there that Tina remarried art gallery owner Finn Hauser; a marriage that the psychotic Nicole saw as a betrayal against Curtis. At some point before the film's events, Nicole killed Finn by poisoning him with arsenic, doing so as part of her plan to destroy Tina's happiness. However, the crazed villainess found out that Tina changed her name to Christy and married again, this time to another art gallery owner, Victor Bridgestone. Nicole broke into the gallery multiple times, with one of the break-ins allowing her to kill Victor, poisoning his sweetener with arsenic (the same method she used to kill Finn). Events Nicole committed Victor's murder in the beginning of the film, and she was later shown talking with Hailey during one of their sessions. As for Christy, she was actually suspected in Victor's murder due to the reveal that she was the beneficiary of Victor's insurance policy, as well as having learned that she was married to Finn Hauser and he died in the same fashion. Even after Nicole's poisoning nearly killed Christy, she was still suspected, and she ended up arrested after she stated that she killed her husbands (figuratively), because she felt she was cursed. Following Christy's arrest, Nicole met with Hailey again and mentioned people getting their just desserts regarding Christy, while also stating that the phrase was fitting due to poisoned sweetener killing both husbands. However, Hailey stated that the part about sweetener wasn't made public, and that led her to realize that Nicole was the true murderess. She asked Nicole about her the identity of brother (who Nicole mentioned earlier), with the villainess responding that her brother was Curtis. Nicole later revealed how she killed Finn and Victor, while also voicing her intense hatred of Tina/Christy. She accused Christy of causing Curtis' death, and stated that Christy rotting in prison alone for the rest of her life was the perfect revenge. In addition, the evil Nicole boasted to Hailey that therapist-patient confidentiality prevented Hailey from telling anyone about Nicole's villainous actions. Knowing this, Hailey had Christy released from custody, and afterwards, she was walking down the street with Nicole when both of them passed the gallery and spotted Christy. Nicole became furious over Christy being out and free, but Hailey informed her that while she can't tell anyone about what Nicole did, she told her villainous patient to move on from Christy, who had suffered enough with the losses of her husbands. Later that evening, Nicole ignored Hailey's advice and confronted Christy at the gallery, revealing herself as Curtis' sister and that she had been following her. The villainess also revealed that she killed Finn and Victor, while continuing to blame Christy for Curtis' death, and later unleashed a gun with plans to kill Christy. However, Hailey figured that Nicole wouldn't let go of her crazed vendetta, and she appeared and attempted to talk her down. Nicole later found herself surrounded by police after Hailey responded to her claims of confidentiality by telling her that she had freely confessed to everything. After this, Nicole was handcuffed and arrested for the murders and the attempt on Christy. Trivia * Sarah Grey also played villainous bully Caitlin Spinelli in ''Story of a Girl. Gallery Psycho Nicole.png Nicole Pistol.png Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Sibling Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested